


Hell Hath No Fury Like A Goddess Scorned

by Feytwilight



Series: Devil May Care [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Brother Feels, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know why this got in my head but it did, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feytwilight/pseuds/Feytwilight
Summary: What if Lucifer had been alone when he confronted his Mother in Lux during S02E18…





	Hell Hath No Fury Like A Goddess Scorned

 

Lucifer sat at Lux’s bar brooding over a particularly exquisite bottle of bourbon. The smooth liquor sliding down his gullet doing nothing to alleviate any of his problems, but still he drank…hoping for some kind of inspiration, divine, infernal, or otherwise, he wasn’t feeling all that picky at the moment. Amenadiel had insisted that using The Flaming Sword to pop Mum back up to Heaven and inflicting her on dear old Dad was the worst idea since his Fall. Unfortunately, Lucifer had to admit that his insufferable, beyond stubborn, annoyingly righteous big Bro was probably right.   Besides Amenadiel refused to give up the piece and he was not the sort to give in easily.

 

Amendiel had gone searching for Mum and before he left had said “You explain it to her Luci, she’ll listen to you, you’ve always been her favorite.” Favorite, he smirked into his glass. He’d never been anyone’s favorite anything. Dad had Amendiel, and Mum, well her favorite had always been whichever child could give her what she wanted, and that wasn’t him. But it wasn’t like he could tell any of that to Amendiel, so he left him to go on his pointless search for Mum so he could bring her back here, although if anyone could find the Goddess it would be Maze. And so it was left to Lucifer to figure out how he was to tell Mum the bad news and come up with some alternative solution. Anything to stop the Detective from becoming the next flambé human courtesy of Mum’s newly en-lightened condition. His phone vibrated, he picked it up when he recognized the Detective’s number. She informed him of the newest victim of his Mum just as that very same Goddess strolled into his club. He quickly hung up and smiled for all he was worth as he called brightly,

 

“Mum!”

>>><<< 

 

Amenadiel had just come back from his fruitless search for Mom when he caught sight of her in Lux’s main room speaking with Lucifer. He stopped in the shadows on the staircase and watched to see how his Mom was taking the news that they would not be going back to Heaven.

 

“So it’s true you never planned on going with me to heaven?” She asked almost making it a statement more than a question. Lucifer’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Wait. How did you find out?” He asked. Mom smiled a small smile.

 

“Well, I persuaded your little Doctor. I’m sorry, I had no choice.”

 

“What did you do?” Lucifer demanded, a look resembling fear passing over his face, he turned to leave, but she pulled him back to face her, lifting him up till he stood on the tips of his toes. “Mum?” Lucifer asked tentatively.

 

“I’m so disappointed in you.” She said her voice trembling with rage as she threw Lucifer across the room and into his beloved piano. Mom slowly stalked over to him and studied him coldly for a moment. Lucifer looked up at her dazedly, and tried to speak. Then she lifted one Prada heeled shoe and kicked him in the stomach. He flew into the wall, cracking the cement with his back as he slid down and folded into a kneeled position, clutching his ribs and wheezing softly.

 

Amenadiel stood frozen in the darkness, unseen. His eyes fixed on the scene below him, he’d never seen his Mother so ruthless, or Lucifer so…vulnerable. Even when Lucifer had lit the Sword, his pained anguish then was nothing compared to the hollow look of despair on his cocky little brother’s face now; it scared him more than anything. He had to move, had to stop her, say something; do something, _anything_! But it was as if the darkness itself had a physical hold over him. He couldn’t move, a helpless witness, he couldn’t even turn away or shut his eyes, as Lucifer was struck again and again by Mom’s fists causing more destruction to the walls and floors of Lux.

 

Lucifer refused to even offer token resistance to her, not that he could have done much; Mom was a great deal more powerful than her children. Luci never even asked her to stop. Amenadiel had never seen him so quiet. Eventually she did stop on her own after her son was a bleeding and crumpled mess on the floor. Then she turned and looked straight up at Amenadiel, her eyes asking what more do I need to do to get you to do what I want. The darkness released him and he could move once more. He staggered and ran to Lucifer and then knelt beside him in a position that would have shielded his brother if he had still had his wings. He put a hand gently on his shoulder and glared up at his Mother. She held out an open hand to him. “Give me the piece!” She ordered. Amenadiel shook his head, more certain than ever that Mom should never go back to Heaven.

 

“No, Mom.” He leaned over his fallen brother and said, “You’re going to have to kill me.” Mom studied the two of them for a long moment before she said,

 

“Guess I’ll have to find another way, won’t I?” She then left them alone. His brother’s eyes were closed, as he laid curled into the dent his body had made in the floor. His bleeding face was already beginning to bruise; his clothes torn and soaking with blood, making the grey silk shirt he was wearing look black to match his suit.

 

“Luci?” Amenadiel called gently. Lucifer’s eyes fluttered open; he stared around a bit wildly before orienting on his brother.

 

“M-Mum?” Lucifer stuttered out.

 

“Mom’s gone Luci.” Lucifer closed his eyes again in relief and then groaned softly.

 

“Well Mum did not take it as well as we hoped, good thing I’m her favorite though right, hate to see what she would have done if she hated me.” Lucifer joked as he tried to get up and winced. Amenadiel offered his hand and carefully pulled him up to sit in one of the few bits of furniture not broken in the Goddess’s wrath. Lucifer could barely walk as Amenadiel half dragged him to a booth where he collapsed onto the seat. “Ow.” Lucifer moaned. Amenadiel fetched some ice and alcohol and brought it over. Lucifer leaned on his folded arms on the table and watched him through slitted eyes. When Amenadiel placed the ice into a bag and put it against his face Lucifer said, “Careful brother, one would almost think you cared.” Amenadiel gritted his teeth as he sat down next to him.

 

“I do care brother.” He said earnestly. Lucifer smiled jerkily and nodded up to the staircase.

 

“Really, then why were you up there, seemed like you were enjoying the show, didn’t know you were into voyeurism, should have said Bro, I love an audience especially during the naked shenanigans I like to get up to.” Lucifer said as he stretched out an arm to see how broken it was. Amenadiel stared at the space he’d been trapped in.

 

“I couldn’t move, she held me captive, she’s grown even more powerful…” He shook his head and frowned down at Lucifer worriedly. “How could you even think that I would willingly allow her to hurt you like that?” Lucifer shrugged a shoulder painfully.

 

“Never bothered Dad.” He muttered. Amenadiel felt like he’d been the one punched in the head.

 

“What are you saying?” He half whispered. Lucifer smiled emptily, and then his eyes widened.

 

“It hardly matte- Wait, Linda!” Lucifer tried to stagger to his feet, but Amenadiel pushed him back down.

 

“Stop. Stay here, I’ll look in on her, you need to heal.” Lucifer struggled a bit against his brother’s hold, still weak from the severe beating.

 

“I’m fine brother, I don’t need you mollycoddling me.” Lucifer snarled. Amenadiel pushed him down a final time.

 

“Just rest. We still need to deal with Mom and you can’t do that in the shape you’re in right now, and after this is over…” _we’ll need to have a talk._ The look in Lucifer’s eyes as Mom was hitting him making his gut roil, and what he’d just said about Father… Lucifer smirked.

 

“What? So after this is over you _do_ want to watch my naked shenanigans after all brother?” He asked while cocking his head. Amenadiel sighed loudly. At least Luicifer was acting like the same old Lucifer, but perhaps that was even more concerning… Amenadiel walked away quickly the queasiness still a solid knot in his belly.

“I’ll call you when I get to Linda’s.” He called back.

>>><<<

 

After Amenadiel left Lucifer drank off the bottle and painfully stood up. He healed much faster than humans and could already walk normally. He had things to do and a little pain was not going to stop him, after all he’d had worse. He needed to find his Mum before she could roast the Detective and the better half of LA. Although what he would do when he found her, Heaven knows and Hell sows.


End file.
